Operation: Ally's Intervention
by Allyson Rae
Summary: YAY! A title! With the intelligence of Gibbs, fashion sense of Abby, and the sometimes childish behavior of Tony, Kate's niece Allyson is a perfect fit. When she visits, what will she have in store for the agents? TATE all the way baby!
1. 1: Meeting Ally

Untitled

By: Ally-Rae

Summary: With the intelligence of Gibbs, fashion sense of Abby, and the sometimes childish behavior of Tony, Kate's niece Allyson is a perfect addition to the NCIS family. When she comes for a visit, what will she have is store for the NCIS agents? TATE all the way baby!

Disclaimer: NCIS is property of CBS and DPB. Allyson is my creation...no she IS me...so I own her:)

A/N: Had a dream that this happened...thought I'd write it down...I NEED A TITLE! Please help!

* * *

"Now Allyson," Kate said as she pulled into the NCIS parking lot, "You really have to behave. I'm not really supposed to do this, but because you are 14..."

"15." Allyson interrupted.

"But because you are 15, I think Gibbs will be able to deal with it. Just promise..."

"I will...I promise Aunt Kate."

"Ok, good." Kate smiled as she turned off the engine and grabbed her purse and her bag. Allyson grabbed her backpack and got out of the car after Kate.

"Wow..." Allyson stood in awe as she took a sip of her vanilla cappuccino. "This is awesome. Totally rad." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Kate up the steps and into the building. Obtaining a visitor's pass at the front desk, she got into the elevator and watched as Kate pushed the button for her floor. Allyson smiled to herself as she popped her gum.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony sat at their desks in the office, Gibbs drinking his coffee, and Tony looking for the number of that hot blonde he met at the bar on Saturday. "I know it's here somewhere..." Tony sighed as he looked through his wallet for the hot pink post it that she wrote her number on. He looked up as her heard the elevator ding. He and Gibbs watched in awe as Kate walked into the bullpen, a teenager following close behind her. As Allyson caught sight of the cute guy sitting at his desk, wallet in hand, she suddenly became very self-conscious. She was wearing a hot pink tank top, with a black fishnet top over it, a pair of tight blue jeans and a black belt, studded with hot pink studs. Her hair was reddish with blonde streaks through it. She was wearing about 90 multi-colored bracelets on her arms, and a necklace with an electric guitar on it. She had two holes pierced in each ear, and a cartilage piercing on her right ear. Above her left shoulder blade you could see part of a tattoo that looked like a red rose surrounded with barbed wire. She was wearing black and hot pink Vans, with pink Happy Bunny laces. She had a pair of headphones around her neck, and a cup of vanilla cappuccino in her hand. She had a black backpack slung over her shoulder that looked like it had been written all over with White-Out and a bleach pen.

"Oh God..." Gibbs whispered as he sipped his coffee. "We've found Abby a new best friend."

Tony smiled as he saw Kate give him a Look. "Good morning Kate," he said. "And who is this?"

"Good morning Tony. Good morning Gibbs," Kate replied. "This is my niece, Allyson." Allyson shyly waved as she looked at Tony. "Allyson, this is Tony," she motioned to the awe-struck Tony, "and this is Gibbs." She pointed to the guy with a giant coffee in his hand.

"Hi." Allyson said, as she held up her cappuccino in greeting.

"Ah! A fellow caffeine lover!" Gibbs smirked before becoming serious again. "Kate...why is she here?"

"Well Gibbs, she came down from Western New York for a visit, and she's really interested in what I do, so I thought I'd bring her along. I really hope you don't mind, but she promised she'd be on her best behavior."

"How old are you?" Gibbs questioned.

"I just turned 15 sir."

"Don't call me sir...it makes me feel old. Gibbs is fine." Gibbs smiled. "15? Wow...and you have a tattoo? That's a little young..."

"Yeah I know. My mom wouldn't let me get a real one, so I got a fake one that will stay on for about a month."

"So you are interested in forensic science and investigation?"

"Yeah. I like the whole fingerprinting and DNA stuff. I don't think I could handle doing that all the time though...the blood would get to me." She smiled.

"So what do you really want to do?" Tony questioned.

"Well, I want to be a chorus teacher." Allyson grinned shyly, blushing at the fact that he said something to her."

"Well Kate, I suppose that it's OK, as long as she stays out of trouble. Better go introduce her to Abby though," he grinned. "I think they will get along really well."

"Too late Gibbs...I'm already here!" Abby's cheerful voice rung out into the bullpen as she came skipping in. When she saw Allyson, she gasped. "You brought me a new best friend!" Abby grinned as she made her way over to Allyson. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kate's niece Allyson, but my friends call me Ally."

"Well...Abby and Ally...how cool is that? What do you have in your CD player?" Abby motioned to the headphones around her neck.

"My Chemical Romance."

"I love them!" Abby's smile grew wider as she saw the cappuccino in Ally's hand. "What kind?"

"Vanilla. My favorite."

"Wow! Vanilla Cappuccino is my favorite drink right after my Caff-Pow! This is so cool!"

Ally smiled. "Yeah...this is too rad."

"Well, come on! I'll show you the lab!" Ally looked to Kate, and when she nodded her approval, Ally followed Abby back to the elevator. As the doors closed, Gibbs sighed.

"Well Kate, I think you have made Abby one happy person."

Kate just smiled and sat down at her desk, glancing at Tony who just grinned.

* * *

A/N: Well...my first venture into the NCIS fandom...heh...I exaggerated myself a bit. The hair, shoes and belt are right. Only about 20 bracelets, all black, and no fake tattoo...or cartilage piercing. Not skinny enough for fishnet, or tight jeans, and I do love Vanilla Cappuccino:) The hair is VERY accurate, I got that done for my birthday...which is Thursday, 3-17-05. I'll be 15! Please help with a title...:) Thanx! Please R and R! 


	2. 2: Realizations and Meals

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews...now I may be able to get on with...The Plan...grins This will be fun...:)

* * *

Ally stepped off the elevator after Abby, and followed her into the lab. She began looking around at all the very creative artwork adorning the walls. Abby flipped on her stereo, and began to show Allyson all of the "toys" that she had in the lab to play with. Ally especially loved the giant screen that projected everything that Abby wanted to project. Abby showed her how to do fingerprint scans and compare DNA. Ally was having a blast learning about all the forensic stuff. Around lunchtime, they began to slow down, and relax, since no new cases had come in yet.

"So," Abby said as she took a sip of her Caff-Pow, "what do you think of NCIS?"

"It's totally awesome! And Tony is quite the cute one..." Abby just smiled.

"Yeah he's pretty fine...Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I have been here for quite awhile, and I have noticed something very strange about Tony and Kate. Have you noticed anything...interesting?"

"Um...well...I did notice that Tony was focusing very intently on Kate this morning. And Kate seemed very weird when I asked her about him earlier, when I ran up there to see her."

"Ally...do you get it?"

"Are they...dating?"

"No, but they should be. They are like totally head over heels for each other, but they so won't admit it."

Ally sat silent for only a moment before she spoke. "We should set them up!" She grinned at Abby who returned the smile.

"Now you get it!" Just then the elevator dinged and Kate walked into the lab. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Great!" Ally smiled at Kate and then Abby, who couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Ooookay then...anyway, we all decided to go out to the Italian restaurant around the corner for lunch. You guys coming?"

Ally glanced at Abby with a knowing smile. "Yeah sure." Abby said as she stood up and pulled Ally to her feet. "Let's go."

* * *

They walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated, after waiting only 3 minutes. Gibbs took the seat at the head of the table, while Ally and Abby quickly sat down beside each other in the booth on one side. This left the booth on the other side empty for Kate and Tony. They had no choice but to sit beside each other in the tiny booth. They each ordered and made small talk around the table until the food came. As they each finished their Italian meals, they all decided that dessert was a must. Tony ordered Peanut Butter Pie, Kate got an ice cream sundae, Ally and Abby both got a large chocolate milkshake (which they decided was just another coincidence) and Gibbs gotwhat elsea piece of coffee cake. Tony kept leaning over to Kate and stealing little bites of her ice cream sundae with his fork. Kate just rolled her eyes and stole a bite or twoor fiveof his pie. Abby and Ally shared a glance, as Gibbs looked on, one eyebrow raised, before shaking his head and continuing to eat his cake.

After lunch was over, the group returned to work and soon after they got back, the phone rang in with a new case.

"DiNozzo, Kate, you two head out to Norfolk, I'll meet you there in half an hour. Abby, you get down in the lab, and get ready for a major bin of evidence. And Ally, you can..."

"I'll head down to the lab with Abby and hang out here. I don't think I want to go out to the crime scene."

"Alright then. Let's move people."

Abby just grinned at Ally as they began to walk to the elevator. Ally turned around and called back to Kate and Tony. "Behave you two..." and she ducked into the elevator just as the doors closed. Kate and Tony shared a confused look, as Gibbs smirked, and Ally and Abby headed down to the lab to begin formulating their plan.

* * *

A/N: Ok...so it's not the most well-written chapter, but I was sorta stuck on getting into all of this TATE stuff. I think I know what I want to do with this, but I'm not quite sure...any suggestions are appreciated:) YAY! Almost my birthday! 


	3. 3: Whipped Cream

A/N: Thanks for all the Birthday wishes...my birthday was OK I suppose...So anyway...I'm a little bit stuck on what to do now, so I'm just gonna write and see what I can come up with:)

* * *

That evening, Ally and Kate were sitting on the couch wathing a movie and eating popcorn. They were laughing about a lot of crazy stuff and just being silly. After the movie ended, they went into the kitchen and made some ice cream sundaes. Then they returned to the couch to begin the ritual of all girls: The "Girl Talk." And so they talked...about almost anything. Fashion, Clothes, Shoes, Makeup...and of course, inevitabily, boys. 

"So Ally...any guys in your life?" Kate asked as she ate a spoonful of whipped cream.

"Well there is this guy...John. He is just amazing you know? Brown hair, incredible eyes, and a smile that could bring any girl to her knees. He is just so sweet and caring. He can always make me laugh, and he always can make me feel better when I'm sad. But I don't know how he feels...and I'm not about to ask him and screw up our friendship...but I really like him."

"Ohh...sounds like it." Kate mused.

"What about you Miss Caitlyn Todd? Any guy like that in your life?"

Kate's mind immediately floated to Tony. She smiled as she thought about him. "Well...there is one guy. He is a lot like how you described John...and with his smile...oh my God...that smile could light up the darkest room. But he could never like me...no way."

"Well," Ally said as she ate a spoonful of peanut butter. "You never know...maybe he does feel the same." Ally paused as Kate sighed. "But anyway...what about Tony? What do you think of him?"

"Oh God...Tony...well..." Kate stumbled over her words, trying not to be too obvious to the fact that he was the guy Kate was talking about before. "Tony is...Tony. He is always looking for the next blonde girl to date for two days and dump you know? I don't think he could be too serious about a woman. But he sure is the charmer. But he's also very immature. I don't know...Tony is just...well..." Ally cut her off.

"But what do YOU think of him? Could YOU date him? Or even want to be with him."

"I...well...oh God..." Kate sighed, before standing up. "You want more food, or anything? I'm thirsty...how 'bout a drink?" She began to walk into the kitchen.

"What I want is for you to answer my question. Do you like Tony?" Ally said as she followed Kate into the kitchen.

"I...I can't answer that."

"Aunt Kate...don't avoid this. Just admit it...you'll feel better."

"OK! Fine! I am in love with Tony DiNozzo! OK? I. Love. Tony. There, I said it."

"See? There you go...don't you feel better?"

"No I...yes Ok...yeah I feel better."

"See?" Ally smirked. "I told you..."

"Oh shut up!" Kate flung a spoonful of whipped cream across the kitchen, which landed square on Ally's forehead.

"You shall pay for that." Ally began spraying whipped cream across the kitchen and Kate began doing the same, until they were in an all-out whipped cream war. After about 5 minutes, the cans emptied, and the kitchen was covered in whipped cream. The two girls began to laugh, and clean up their mess. 15 minutes later, the kitchen was clean, but the pair was still covered from head to toe in whipped cream.

"Race you to the showers!" And with that, they ran for the bathroom, Ally slightly edging past Kate, getting there just before her, and locking herself inside. "Hah hah!" Ally said from inside the bathroom.

"Oh you brat!" Kate rolled her eyes and banged on the door a few times, before admitting defeat and waiting for her turn. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Oh crap..." Kate whispered, as she began wiping the whipped cream off her face. She walked to teh door and looked through the peep-hole. It was Tony..."Oh Crap!" She sighed and opened the door.

"Wow...what happened to you?" Tony smirked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"My niece...that's what happened." Kate smoothed out her messy hair. "So...erm...what's up?"

"Just thought you might want this." He held up her cell phone. "You left it on your desk when you left, so I thought I'd bring it to you."

"Hey, thanks!" Kate smiled as she reached for the phone in Tony's outstretched hand. She felt a spark when her fingers touched his, and let them linger for a moment longer than necessary. "Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome." Tony reached out with his finger to swipe some whipped cream off her face. He put it in his mouth. "Yum. Goodnight Kate." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Night Tony." She closed the door, and leaned against it, smiling. She then noticed Ally standing in the doorway of the bathroom, grinning.

"Ooh...Kate and Tony...sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kate just threw a pillow at her and ran to the bathroom, pushing Ally out of the way and locking the door behind her. "First comes love...then comes marriage...then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

Kate leaned up against the bathroom door. "Only in my dreams," she whispered. "Only in my dreams."

A/N: Thanks for waiting...this is all I got for right now, but if anyone has an idea as to how I can get them together, let me know...I can always use the input:)


	4. 4: Fuel Lines and Car Rides

A/N: You guys are seriously the awesomest awesome reviewers ever:) Now...um there is somethig I'd like to say.

I never imagined that I would be writing fics for anything but JAG. Harm and Mac forever, I always thought. But now DJE is leaving, they brought in that new womanizing ass, and honestly, I have lost all hope for the shippery ending we always dreamed of. I tried to write a JAG fic the other day, but to my surprise...I couldn't find the words. I have lost all inspiration for my JAG fics...and that breaks my heart. But I'd like to thank you all for being here with me through my transition to a new fandom, and for supporting my new stories. It means a lot to me that you would take the time to read my work. Thank you all so much:)

Now...on with the story:)

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, Ally and Kate arrived at NCIS headquarters. And almost immediately, Ally ran downstairs to hang out with Abby.

"Hey Abbs!" Ally said brightly, as she walked into the lab. "Ooh...I love this song!"

Abby looked up from the wet mount she was making to compare two fibers. "Me too!" She smiled. "So...how was last night?"

"It was really fun." Ally sat down in the spinny chair and began to spin. "Kate and I watched a movie, and ate ice cream, and talked about guys. You should come hang out with us."

"Maybe this weekend."

"Yeah, I'm here for two weeks, so that would be awesome! Ohmigosh guess what?"

"What?" Abby spun around on her stool to face Ally.

"Well...last night, Kate and I had a little whipped cream fight, and while I was getting cleaned up, Tony came to the apartment with Kate's cell phone. And she was still covered in whipped cream. I watched from the doorway of the bathroom, and they joked around a bit, and then Tony TOOK some of the whipped cream off Kate's face with his finger, and LICKED it! I was like in shock. And you know what else?"

"Hmm?" Abby was intriuged.

"Kate admitted how she felt for Tony! She told me that she loved him."

"Ohmigosh! This is so perfect!" Abby jumped off the stool, and walked over to Ally. "We can so totally set them up! I think I have an idea." And with that, the two began schemeing up the perfect way to have Kate and Tony together by the end of the night.

That afternoon, Ally and Abby ventured upstairs. "Aunt Kate?" Ally began.

"Yeah hun?"

"Abby wants me to go to her house tonight and hang out. She wants to show me the new CD that she got. We were planning on ordering Chinese and painting our nails. Is that OK?"

"Well actually, that's fine becauseI have to stay late tonight with bird-brain over here," she motioned at Tony, "and finish some paperwork from our last case. So go ahead and have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Aunt Kate!" Ally gave her aunt a hug and she and Abby left, giggling. They walked out into the parking lot, and over to Kate's car. There they met a mechanic.

"Thanks so much Bob." Abby smiled as she pulled a 20 dollar bill out of her pocket.

"Your'e welcome...but may I ask why I am breaking a car instead of fixing it?"

"Let's just say you are a big part of a romantic plan." They girls grinned.

"Ok...well I did what you asked. I disconnected the fuel line, so within a couple hours, all the fuel will be gone."

"Thanks again." And with that, the pair skipped off to Abby's car, and headed back to Abby's.

Five Hours Later:

While Ally and Abby were safe in Abby's apartment, painting their nails and eating Chinese, Tony and Kate were finishing up the paperwork at Headquarters.

"Almost done?" Tony asked as began re-organizing his desk, getting ready to leave.

"Yep..." Kate finished filling out the last paper, before filing it with the rest, and grabbing her coat, purse and car keys. "Done."

"Good...I was getting tired."

"Oh come on you wuss...I had more then you did." Kate shoved Tony into the elevator, and hit the button for the ground floor.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

This bantering continued as the two walked through the parking lot to their cars, parked side by side. They said goodbye, and got into their cars. Tony's started right up, and he sat for a moment, looking at a paper that was laying on the passenger seat. Meanwhile, Kate wasn't having such a easy time with her car. Tony heard it turn over a few times from his car.

"Come on..." Kate grit her teeth and turned the key again. And again, the engined turned over but there was no gas there to catch the spark. "Damnit!" She slammed her hand against the steering wheel, before resting her head on her hand. Tony looked over, noticing her frustration, before getting out of his car, and knocking on her window.

"What Tony?" Kate said, a bit frustrated.

"Car won't start?" Tony asked, innocently.

"Does it look like it started?" Kate snapped. Tony looked a bit hurt. "Sorry Tony, I'm just pissed off. I had a full tank of gas, but now the tank is empty."

"Maybe it's a fuel leak."

"Maybe. I'll just call a tow truck. But that will cost a fortune."

"No, don't do that. Here, just leave the car here for the night. I'll give you a lift home, and you can pick it up tomorrow. We'll bring a gas can and fill it up partway so you can get to a mechanic. It's too late tonight. Come on." Tony grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her out of the car, closing the door behind her. She locked it up, and climbed into the passenger seat of Tony's car, while he walked around to the other side.

"Thanks Tony." she said as she fastened her seat belt, and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"No problem." He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back as her mind drifted to last night's conversation between her and Ally.

Tony just continued driving. He had no idea what this innocent car ride home would lead to.

* * *

A/N: heh..I've never had Chinese, so what better time to try it than in a fanfic right? Right:) Here we go...finally getting a bit TATE-like in nature! Yayness:) 


	5. 5: An Italian Meal

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Today was exciting at school today...there was a bomb threat. Heh...it was so retarded, but I was seriously flipping out. I kept going up to my friends, and saying "What the HELL is going on?" What made it worse was the fact that my aunt Debbie was a bus driver, and we were in the bus garage, and she didn't even come look for me and ask if I was OK. The guy I like did though. I was nearly in tears, and he put his hand on my shoulder. He was all like "Hey, are you OK?" and I said "Um...yeah...II think so." and he gave me a hug, and said "It's fine, we are gonna be OK." and I just smiled and said "Thanks." Awww... Anyway, on with the story. Entirely TATE-like in content! Yay...

* * *

Ally and Abby walked through Abby's front door and into her living room. They sat down on the couch, side by side. With grins on their faces, they looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Kate is gonna kill us." Abby said as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I know, but it will so be worth it." Ally smiled as she caught her breath.

Meanwhile, Tony and Kate were driving, when they came upon a reasturant.

"Hey Kate? You hungry?" Kate smiled as her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Um...yeah actually I am." Tony laughed.

"Well come on then!" Tony pulled into the Italian reasturant's parking lot and turned off the engine. "Let's eat!" And with that, the two got out of the car, and made their way up to the front door. Tony opened the door for her, and carefully guided her in with his hand resting on her back. They were seated at a table for two, and handed menus. Tony ordered a piece of the amazing lasagna that they served, while Kate ordered a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, with a small side salad. They also got a basket of breadsticks to share.

When the breadsticks were brought to the table, the first special moment of the evening occured. They both reached into the breadstick basket at the same time, and their fingers brushed. It sent a spark right through them both, and even in the candlelight, you could see the blush creeping up on Kate's cheeks. They then continued to grab the same breadstick. As they realized that they were holding the same breadstick, they began to laugh, quietly at first, growing slightly louder in volume.

"Great minds think alike." Tony grinned as the laughter died down.

"There's only one great mind at the table tonight Tony." Kate shot back.

Tony put on a look of mock hurt. He brought his hand to his heart. "Oh Kate...you wound me."

"Oh shut up." Kate smiled as she distracted him long enough to take the breadstick from his hand. "I win."

Tony just shook his head and smiled as he reached for another breadstick.

The food arrived, and they made small talk as they ate, trying to avoid work related topics. Throughout the conversation, Kate learned that Tony really did once have a small dog named Kate, when he was a boy. Tony learned that Kate's favorite food was Spaghetti-O's and that her favorite color was indigo. The dinner continued without incident, but then they ordered dessert. Kate got a piece of strawberry cheesecake, and Tony got a piece of apple pie a la mode. And again, just like at lunch earlier, Tony began stealing small bites of her food. So Kate stole some of his. All in all, they each only had half of the dessert that they actually ordered.

Off to the side of the reasturant's dining room was a dance floor. Tony stood and held out his hand to Kate. "Dance?" He questioned.

"Oh I couldn't..." Kate trailled off.

"Sure you could...come on." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Live a little."

"Oh alright." He led her to the dance floor, and began to dance with her. After about a minute, the music changed to a slower song. Kate began to walk away, but Tony grabbed her arm.

"Come on." He rested his hands on her waist, and she loosely draped her arms over his shoulders. As the dance continued, they slowly got closer to each other until there was only about an inch between them. Kate rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent of Axe cologne and Lever 2000 soap. She sighed as she began to relax.

Tony began to gently run his hand up and down her back, trailing his fingers up and down her spine. He then began to run his fingers through her brown, softly curled locks of hair. He looked down at her head, which rested on his shoulder, and smiled. '_She's so beautiful.' _He thought. He could faintly smell the mango perfume that she always wore, and the mandarin orange shampoo she used.

As Kate continued to relax, she began to yawn. "Tired, huh?" Tony whispered into her ear. She only mumbled in reply. "Thought so." He smiled. As the song ended, Tony guided her back to the table to retrieve the check and get ready to leave. They paid the check and left the reasturant, Tony again resting his hand on her lower back. He opened up the car door for her, and walked around to his side of the car. They drove home in relative silence, with only the occasional question. The silence was comfortable, the most comfortable silence that either of them had ever experienced. When he stopped at a red light, Tony glanced over at Kate, who was looking through the windshield. He swallowed his fear, and reached over to take her hand. A light smile lit up Kate's face, which Tony eagerly returned. And to his surprise, she didn't pull away.

* * *

HeHe...TATE-ness...funn. I like this part...:)


	6. 6: Coffee and Massages

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews- LMR-to answer your question, I don't know how to write his character...he's just so different and hard to analyze, so I left him out...same with Ducky. Ok, anywayz...this is where it all gets good...so here we go:) lol

* * *

As they pulled up to Kate's, she gently untangled her fingers from his. She grabbed her purse, and began to open the door.

"Here, I'll walk you up." Tony got out and walked around to her side of the car. They made their way up the sidewalk and to her home. She pulled out her key, and turned to Tony.

"Thanks Tony...Do you..." she swallowed. "Do you wanna come in for coffee or something?" He smiled.

"Sure Kate, I'd love too." Kate unlocked the door, and they made their way inside.

Kate trudged into the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on, and Tony made himself comfortable on the couch. Kate soon returned to the living room, sitting down beside him.

"Coffee will be done in a few minutes." Kate informed him, as she rested her head against the back of the couch. "Ouch." she brought her hand to her neck, rubbing a couple sore muscles.

"Neck hurt?" Tony questioned. Kate nodded in response. "Come here." Tony turned on the couch so that his legs were spread out in front of him. He motioned for Kate to sit between his legs. At first she was a bit reluctant, but after a moment, she gave in and obliged. Tony began to rub her shoulders and her neck, working out the tension and all the knots that he found.

"Ooh Tony...that feels so good." Kate mumbled as she sighed with pleasure.

"Aww Kate...I never thought I'd hear you say that..." Tony grinned as Kate turned her head to face him.

"Moron." She smacked his arm and grinned back, before they both burst out in laughter. Kate then got up and made her way into the kitchen to retrieve the coffee. She returned a minute later, carrying two steaming mugs of coffee. She sat back down on the couch, in the same position she had been in before. She sipped her coffee slowly, while Tony rubbed her neck with one hand, holding his coffee with his other. The coffee was finished in comfortable silence, and when the mugs were set on the coffee table, Tony began to massage her neck again. Kate relaxed completely, and let his hands take over. She soon found herself resting up against his chest, nearly asleep. Tony wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a minute or two, just enjoying the moment. When Tony looked down at kate again, he realized she had fallen asleep.

Tony gently got up from where he sat on the couch, careful not to disturb her slumber. He picked her up gently, and carried her toward where he thought her bedroom would be. He pushed open a slighty open door, and did indeed find her bedroom. He carefully laid her down on the bed, and covered her with the blanket. As he brushed the hair from her face, and turned to leave, her tired voice stopped him.

"No Tony..." she mumbled. "Please stay." She reached out to grab his arm, and pulled him back. He hesitated for a moment, but when he looked into the tired eyes of his partner and closest friend, he agreed. He settled down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He then closed his weary eyes, after hearing her breathing even out again, and he too, fell into a comfortable sleep beside her.

* * *

A/N: I was going to put some Abby/Ally interaction in this chapter as well, but I liked the way it ended, so maybe I'll just write a new chapter for them...although I don't know how long it will be...lol :) 


	7. 7: The End

A/N: Sorry for the delay...I was stuck...actually I still am, but I have an idea for a new story...so...I want to finish this one...

* * *

The next morning, it was a Saturday. Tony called a mechanic to pick up Kate's car from headquarters and tow it back to the shop. He then proceeded to take Kate out for a day on the town. He knew how he felt...but he needed to know if she could ever feel the same. They went to see a movie at the theater, and went out for lunch at a little cafe. Kate found herself relaxing around him...and she found herself falling more in love with him. That evening, they went for coffee before heading to the mechanic's to pick up Kate's car.

_'It's now or never Tony.'_ Tony said to himself as they sat at the corner table in the small coffee shop.

"Kate," Tony began. "There is something that I have been meaning to tell you all day." He swallowed as Kate looked at him expectantly. "Kate...lately, I have been feeling some things that I never thought I would feel. And I know it probably sounds weird, but I think...I think I'm falling for you. Now I don't want you to freak out or anything, I just thought that I should tell you because you deserve to know..." Kate pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Rambling is cute on you Tony." She then replaced her finger with her lips. She kissed him softly, and it only took him a moment before he responded, deepening the kiss. They broke the kiss only when the need for oxygen got to be too much. They rested their foreheads together as they laced their fingers together and caught their breath.

"So, what does this make us?" Tony whispered, looking into Kate's eyes.

"Whatever we want us to be." Kate smiled and he pressed his lips to hers again.

After picking up Kate's car. they both drove back to Kate's apartment. They curled up on the couch together, and stayed that way for awhile. They heard voices outside, and the door then swung open to reveal a laughing Ally, with an equally happy Abby. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kate and Tony cuddling on the couch.

"Hey guys." Kate said brightly as Tony tightened his hold on her.

"Hey Aunt Kate, hey Tony." Ally said as she and Abby entered the room completely. "How are you guys?"

"Just wonderful, in fact. We are very happy." Kate smiled as she looked at Tony.

"Yes, very happy." Tony repeated. They both smiled, and then, simultaneously spoke. "We're dating."

Ally and Abby looked at each other in shock. _'The plan worked,' _they both thought. "That's great!" Abby said. "Congrats!"

Kate just grinned. "I suppose we have you two to thank." She paused as Ally and Abby looked on, confused. "I mean, you two did arrange to have my fuel line disconnected in the first place...by the same mechanic that I called to fix it." Abby just looked at Ally with a shocked-like grin on her face. A grin that Ally eagerly returned. Kate and Tony kissed again, before they began to laugh.

Fin-

* * *

Sorry the ending is so sucky...I just didn't have anywhere else to go with it. My muse is on pause today. (Sigh) 


End file.
